Disappointment
by PrinRue
Summary: Hiccup has spent most of his life trying to prove himself to be more than his name. But it turns out, to Toothless, he already was. SCRAPPED CHAPTER FROM HOW TO BECOME A FRIEND. Takes place right before Test Drive, or the current chapter 12.


**As the summary (and an author note in HTBaF) states, this is a scrapped chapter from that story. I took it out because as I was writing it, it started getting way too angsty and I thought it was dragging down the mood too early into the film chronology. I still liked the idea though, so I knew I had to keep it. **

**It takes place after the Cheat Sheet and right before Natural. I based the idea on the line "the village is throwing a party to celebrate", and while I ultimately decided to remove it, it still is a part of what I consider my headcanon for How to Become a Friend. I figure that a party celebrating Hiccup not being a failure anymore would have quite an impact on him, and I had to explore it. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup doesn't return until the day after next, and when he finally does show up, something is wrong with him. He sets down my meal, but his expression is blank and far away. Despite my hunger from missing yesterday, instead of digging into the fish, I nudge him with my nose. He jumps, looking blankly at me for a moment, before he snaps out of it and gives a slightly sad smile. "I'm fine, buddy. Just had a rough day yesterday, that's all," he says, patting my head.

He doesn't look fine.

I push the basket away, showing him I want to hear more. "What happened?"

"A party happened, that's what."

Party? Isn't that supposed to be a celebration for humans? Why would he be upset by a party? I tilt my head, my eyes big and questioning.

"It was to celebrate… me… not being a failure anymore." It sounds like the words are hard for him to say. He sits on the ground beside me, crossing his legs and staring at the mossy dirt.

Failure? How could he possibly be a failure? He can draw, he can build, he can invent… he's an exceptional human, one who gained the trust of a Night Fury, for Thor's sake. How can his people not like him?

"Toothless… you heard what my name is, didn't you?"

I nod.

"Do you know what it means?"

I shake my head.

"It's part of a Viking tradition. When a new generation is born, there's always one who's… different. Born too early, or sick, and isn't expected to make it; and if they do make it, they aren't expected to become much. The tradition is to name this child 'Hiccup'. The runt of the litter, the odd one out, the flaw… a hiccup in Viking normalcy." He looks at me, studying my eyes for a moment, glancing back down. "It's stupid, I know, but sometimes I wish I didn't have such a permanent reminder of what everyone thinks of me. But I guess they're right, anyway. Considering how it's been fifteen years and I'm still nothing like them."

How could his people be so mean? How can they not see just how amazing this human is?

"All I really want is to get away from it, you know? To not be… to not be a disappointment anymore." Hiccup leans his head against me, and despite the brief tensing of my muscles, I don't push him away. "Though I suppose there's no way to do that now; not with me befriending a dragon. That's practically the worst offense a Berkian can make. But I guess what else would you expect from a hiccup?"

I don't know what to do.

A week ago I couldn't have cared less how this human felt. But now, for some inexplicable reason, I'm feeling the same pain he is. At least my name has a sort of charming irony. Hiccup's name is what his people define him as. That's just not fair.

I move my head forward, nudging his arm so he looks up at me.

If being so called "friends" with me has doomed him, perhaps I should go. Then at least he won't be a traitor to his people. If I leave, I'll never fly again. But maybe Hiccup will be happier.

I gesture to myself, then to the woods.

"Sorry Bud, I'm not sure if I'm in the mood to fly…"

I shake my head, then point to him and the direction of his village before pointing to myself and the opposite way.

"You want me to leave?"

I shake my head again, and gesture once more to myself.

"You want to leave?" I nod, then gesture to him. "Because of me?"

_"No!"_ I say_. "For you."_

He seems to finally understand, because he throws himself around me. I tense up in shock at first, but I don't push him off.

"I can't believe you'd do that for me… thank you," he says, then pulls back. "But I'm afraid I can't let you."

_"Why not?"_ I tilt my head.

"Because parting ways wouldn't change a thing. Even if you weren't around, I'd still be just… me. The village hiccup. But at least when you're here, I'm a happier version of me…" he smiles slightly. "I guess I'd rather be a traitor than have you leave me. Now doesn't that sound crazy?"

It really does, but it also makes me realize something. Hiccup truly cares about me. If he's willing to put so much at risk just to continue spending time with me, then I must mean a lot to him. And as for myself… if I was so willing to leave, at my own expense, does that mean I care about him too?

"Thanks, Toothless. For seeing me as more than just a disappointment." Hiccup leans against me, and I look back down at my untouched fish basket.

I've never actually cared about anyone before. And while I'm not sure if I truly do just yet, I think I just might be starting to.

Because Hiccup isn't a disappointment to me.

He's the best human I've ever met.

* * *

**And with that, How to Become a Friend is _officially _complete! Hope you all enjoyed this "lost chapter"!**


End file.
